1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an arrangement having two electronic devices, which are each enclosed by a dedicated device housing and mounted side-by-side, where each device has at least one electrical contact for electrically connecting the two devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical installations, in particular in the field of automation engineering, usually comprise a plurality of electrical or electronic devices arranged inside a control cabinet. In these installations, there is often the need to connect electrically to one another two devices mounted side-by-side on a top-hat rail. For this purpose, it is standard practice to take an electrical contact to the outside of a device housing for each device.
Electrical contacts in the form of terminals and connected to one another by a plug-in jumper are known, for example, for providing the connection. A known alternative to this is to connect such terminals using a slack cable, giving more flexibility in positioning the devices.
Devices are also known that have a flexible connecting cable, which is taken out of the device housing and has a connecting plug. In order to connect to another device, this connecting plug is plugged into a corresponding socket of the other device.